Diluted
by xbrokenpain
Summary: The only thing on her mind is that she will bring Sasuke back, even if that means loving him to death. SasuXSaku


**Diluted **

Sakura sat in the middle of a field collecting herbs for Tsunade.

"Why am I being her personal gardener," Sakura mumbles to herself, "can't one of the other nurses do jobs like this?"

Sakura picks up a purple flowered plant and places it in her basket.

"Check for Lavender Mullein," she says to herself standing up. Various plants lie in her basket.

"Alright, all I have left is Yellow Charlie's, then I am done," she says sighing, wishing she had already found the plant instead of having to go search for it.

Sakura looks out into the field. There are multiple yellow plants. She sweat drops. "Well, here we go."

* * *

With one swing of his katana the man was down. Sasuke sighed. His missions were becoming too easy.

"Waste of my time," he says to the body lying on the floor.

Orochimaru always sends him on missions and favors and it's always for him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He can't wait until he gets out of the snake man's guidance. He feels it will be soon, seeing as he has no further use for what Orochimaru has to teach him.

Sasuke puts his katana back into its sheath and looks off into the forest and sighs. Best he be heading off before nightfall. Jumping from tree to tree he notices a figure beneath him.

* * *

As Sakura finally finds what she is looking for and goes down to pick it, she feels a dark aura above her. Quickly she takes out her kunai and looks up into the tree tops. She hides behind the first tree trunk she finds and has her kunai at the ready. What is this chakra she feels? It's so dark and strong, but somehow familiar.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and looks onto the pink haired girl in the field. Wait, pink hair?

He grits his teeth. What is Sakura doing out here in Orochimaru's territory. He sees the basket full of herbs and chuckles to himself as he draws his katana. He sees that she has tried to mask her chakra and hide. Too late.

* * *

Sasuke jumps down from the tree tops with grace and lands next to Sakura's basket.

"Sakura," he says stoically smirking to himself, "I know it's you."

Sakura's breath hitches in her throat. She knew she didn't mask herself in time and that it was a failed attempt even if she had.

She steps out from her hiding place.

"Sasuke," she states with venom lacing her voice. Sasuke is a bit taken aback, but doesn't show it. Since when was the formality dropped? They stare at each other for a bit, Sasuke is reading her moves and Sakura his face. She is shaking, Sasuke can tell. He smirks.

"Sakura, you are afraid of me." Her brow furrows in anger. Who was he to tell her what she feels? Though he is right, she is terrified for some reason. It could be his aura and the fact he has his katana out, ready to slice her at one false move.

All the sudden he disappears and reappears slamming her into the tree behind holding her neck.

"Why are you afraid of me?" he asks amused directly into her ear.

"I'm…not…afraid," she chokes out, glaring at Sasuke the best she could.

He just smirks at this and looks at Sakura's face. She has gotten more mature since the last time he saw the weak girl and left her on the bench. She hasn't changed much though in other aspects. He squeezes her neck.

"You're still weak," he states simply letting go of her neck and she falls on her knees gasping for air. Sasuke sheaths his katana and begins walking away.

"Bastard," she breathes out. Sasuke stops in his tracks and cocks his head over his shoulder to look at her. When has her opinions of him change?

"You bastard," she says again, standing up. He just smirks and turns walking away again. "You are just like your brother," she begins. Sasuke stops dead in his tracks, a frown taking place of the smirk he usually has when facing opponents.

"We fought him Sasuke, and you are just like him. You are cold blooded. All you think of is yourself," Sasuke turns to her, Sharingan activated. She takes a step back, but stands her ground. She is in truth, terrified of what he can do to her. The power he not only has physically over her, but what he still has mentally.

"The only difference," she starts with determination, "is you are weak."

At this a katana is at her throat with Sasuke behind her and her arm locked behind her back.

"Watch what you say or I will kill you right here," he warns, anger apparent in his voice.

"Kill me then," she says looking at him the best she can.

"Tch," is his reply as he tightens the grip on her arm and the katana to her neck, "Encourage me more and I will break my bonds by not only killing you, but that idiot Naruto as well."

Sakura grits her teeth in frustration. She won't let him go after Naruto, even on her life.

With her free hand she gathers chakra and grips onto Sasuke's arm. He hisses in pain and lets go dropping his katana and letting go of her arm. She dashes for the katana but he beats her there. As she goes to pick it up, Sasuke is already gripping the katana.

She gathers chakra into a fist and makes a punch for his head, but he dodges and twirls around her. She grits her teeth in frustration. Damn it, she almost had him.

"I don't have time to play these games," he states re-sheathing his katana.

"Games?" she yells in anger. At this she takes her fist and punches the ground creating a crater as the ground shakes. Sasuke regains his balance only to realize Sakura is right in front of him, aiming a punch at his head.

He dodges easily and comes up behind her. Grabbing her arm behind her back, he slams her into the very same tree. She hisses in pain as he pushes her harder into the tree by leaning in over her and gripping tighter on her arm.

"Yes, games," he breathes into her ear. She shivers. When was the last time she was so close to him like that? She remembers. Never.

"Sasuke you son of a bitch…" she cries out. She didn't want to break down in front of him, but knowing she has no chance of beating him crosses her mind. She misses him so much and seeing him this way kills her. Why can't he just come home?

"Sasuke…" she breathes out. He stares at the girl in front of him.

"Why don't you just kill me now? Coming home without you after facing you is something I'll never forgive myself for," she whispers, her thoughts trailing off to a blonde haired, blue eyed, whiskered teenager.

He continues to stare at her, still leaning in. He breathes into her ear again.

"You're not worth killing," he says letting go of her and walking off. Sakura sinks to her knees with hot tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Sasuke…"

He stops and turns around to look at the broken girl. He sighs. Once again he leans over behind her, crouching.

"What." She gasps at the proximity between the two.

"You're welcome," she whispers out looking at the earth beneath her.

Sasuke freezes. He remembers back to the day when he left Konoha and told Sakura thank you.

"Tch," he starts getting up. Sakura grabs his hand. He freezes again. She pulls herself up and looks Sasuke in the eyes.

"Sasuke…do you even know what it feels like to be with a girl…" she asks looking his face over, her hand still in his.

His heart races but he remains collected on the outside. He lets go of her hand and steps back.

"I don't need love to complete my mission," he states simply and begins to walk around her.

"Sasuke you do need love, everyone needs love, you can't just…" she yells after him before she finds herself on the ground, Sasuke above her.

She looks at him with panic, though his face is set impassive.

His hand starts to move from her leg to her thigh and under her tan skirt. She gasps and tries pushes him away, but he doesn't budge and his hand remains.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he asks looking at her, still impassive.

"No," she breathes out looking away.

"Tch," he responds about to get up. Sakura sees this and grabs his shoulder, lifting herself up a bit, and crashing his lips with hers. He freezes. She lays back on the ground looking at him quizzically.

Sasuke looks at her, impassively.

"That was my first kiss Sasuke," she states simply, looking at him.

Before she knew it, his lips came harshly down on hers again. He forces his tongue in her mouth and she gives in. She doesn't try to fight him for dominance as she lets him explore her mouth. She responds to him by gently prodding her tongue against his. After awhile, they break apart. Sakura's cheeks are flushed and her lids heavily open to look up at her aggressor. He just looks impassively down at her, like he felt nothing from that.

"Sasuke?" she questions. He activates his Sharingan. She shuts her eyes. She knows well enough from encounters in training with Kakashi what Sharingan can do.

"Open your eyes Sakura." She turns her head.

"Sakura." She turns her head towards him and opens her eyes, daring him.

The last thing she sees before blackness is red.

He sighs as he gets up, looking down at the unconscious girl laying before him. He didn't mean for that kiss to happen. Kissing, love, they were a waste of his time. Did he feel anything for her? He couldn't. He can't. He won't.

He takes off jumping from branch to branch heading toward Orochimaru's hideout with Sakura plaguing his mind.

* * *

"Sakura!" she hears a voice call her.

"Oi! Sakura!" she hears another. She slowly opens her eyes and stares at the treetops above. What happened?

"Sakura! Sakura!" she hears shouting as an enthusiastic blonde haired teen runs to her side. He helps her sit up and Sai and Yamato come out into the open.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?" he asks looking her over.

Sai and Yamato look at her quizzically.

"Nothing," she says. Naruto isn't convinced. She remembers her basket. She looks around for it and spots it a few feet away. Everything is there. She sighs a breath of relief.

"Let's head back," says Yamato. He speaks into his communicator, "We found her."

"Yeah," says Naruto confusingly looking at Sakura as he helps her stand up. Sakura dusts herself off and walks over to her basket. She picks it up while looking off into the distance. Sasuke…

She composes herself and puts on a smile, "Alright guys, lets head back, I just…" she pauses thinking of an excuse, "decided to take a nap," she states simply and walks past the three men in the direction of Konoha.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" yells Naruto running off to her with Sai following.

Yamato starts to walk, and turns back looking over the fight scene. He sighs and knows Sakura isn't telling the truth. But, he will let it go…for now.

As she is walking, the only thing on her mind is that she will bring Sasuke back, even if that means loving him to death.


End file.
